


Passenger Seat

by orphan_account



Series: Werefox Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fox Stiles, M/M, Werefox Stiles, stiles has ears and a tail, stiles is an amateur mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it's Derek's turn to ask Stiles for help when his car radio breaks. Small spaces will result in interesting situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passenger Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Many people have been asking for the boys to get on with it. We see some getting on with it. GETTIN IT.  
> Title and lyrics taken from "Passenger Seat" by Death cab for cutie. Thankyou all for reading!

_I roll the window down and then begin to breathe in  
_ _The darkest country road and the strong scent of evergreen_

* * *

 

When Stiles saw Derek's name flash up on his phone, he frowned. Derek didn't usually communicate via text message. As a general rule, he preferred to bash down doors and break windows. This was new for him.

Checking the message, Stiles read:  _I need to install a new radio in my car. Up your alley?_

Stiles raised an eyebrow. Was Derek actually asking for help? He might be. Stiles wanted to say no, he was busy. He did actually have to study for history tomorrow. But he knew it wouldn't be fair on the Camaro to let a werewolf at the electrics. God knows what could happen.

So he texted back,  _I'll be there in 10. for gods sake dont touch anything_ _  
_

Grabbing his bag, Stiles went to tell his dad what was happening but the Sheriff was asleep on the couch. Stiles put a post it note on his coffee mug and locked the door on his way out.

* * *

Derek was sceptical about Stiles' working tools - that is, a screwdriver and a butterknife. But he managed to remove the head unit without breaking anything or leaving any marks on the dash. When he finally had the radio unit loose and almost free, Derek expected some sort of complex process which involved careful hands reaching to unplug the cables. Instead, Stiles placed both hands carefully around the sides of the radio and tore it out in one go.

"Hey!" shouted Derek, but Stiles ignored him, throwing the old radio onto the grass outside the car, before peering into the car's insides.

"Jesus Christ. Did you do this?" said Stiles, pointing at the jungle of wires behind the dash.

"What? No. I've never touched it."

Stiles gave him a withering look before getting back to work. "It looks like the last person who was in here all but _destroyed_ the installation box. And the AC controls are haywire, I mean  _literally_ , I'm surprised it works at all."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, whoever installed the last radio didn't know what they were doing. See here, these cables should be separate. The AC, audio and your hazard lights - which are part of the circuit - have been all taped up here. Looks like a complete shitstorm. Like someone performed open heart surgery and then staped the heart, lungs and nervous system together. And then threw up on them for good measure. What an _asshole_. Anybody who took ninth grade materials class could do a better job."

Derek stared at the teenager as he fiddled with the wires, nimble hands darting here and there as he untangled them from each other. "You know your stuff."

"You've seen my car. If I didn't know stuff, I'd have to take the bus. You're lucky your indicators still work - you might have been on the freakin' bus."

"I don't have to take the bus," said Derek. "I've got you."

 Stiles glanced up at him for a moment before turning back to his work. It was dark but Derek could still see the slight blush running beneath his skin.

* * *

What should have been a five minute job was quickly turning into an all-nighter. Stiles had made it his personal mission to segregate and organise each of the cables behind Derek's dash to make sure they all went into the right place, or at least stayed in their respective positions without looking like a three year old had done it. He'd be ashamed to leave it so. The Camaro deserved better.

He was currently upside-down, his head under the dash of the driver's seat, peering through a miniscule hole where he had managed to unscrew a panel. He had untangled one of the AC controls and had to detatch it at the other end to make it work. It wasn't a comfortable position - most of the pressure was on his neck and shoulders, and his legs were crossed on the seat above.

"Your car has been abused in a previous relationship. You should have come to see me a long time ago, Mr. Hale," said Stiles, in a serious voice, difficult to sustain in his upside-down position. "Luckily for you, I am an expert when it comes to this. I will make her as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside."

Derek gave a half-smile. "You're an idiot."

"You're lucky to have me. Also, am I getting paid?"

"You owe me one."

"I owe you two, but this is worth at least seven."

"If favours are weighted, then saving you from public humiliation is worth about ten. Maybe twelve, given the whole tail situation. And saving you from getting caught by hunters is priceless. Do you know what hunters would do with a werefox?"

"Put me in a zoo, probably," muttered Stiles. "Yeah, alright. I admit that my favours are far more life-threatening. But can you imagine driving without music? You wouldn't last a day."

"True."

"Alright, that should take care of the air con. Not perfect but better than before," said Stiles, twisting so he could sit up. "Alright, I need you to hold this part while I reach through and grab that part."

Derek took the AC unit from Stiles and held it carefully as Stiles reached through to grasp the corresponding wires. The back of Stiles' hand brushed against his as he did so, and Derek watched the veins pulsing under the skin on the inside of his arm as he flexed, stretching to grasp the wiring. He leaned in to look at what he was doing, trying to get a good angle, and he was very close. Derek was quite sure Stiles wasn't aware of their proximity, or he would be far more nervous. But he was in his zone, and didn't notice. Derek could smell the sweat on his skin.

When Stiles finally pulled his arm free and connected the cord to the AC unit in Derek's hands, he said, "Good. Now for the radio."

Grabbing the new radio from the back seat, he plugged the last few cables in and slotted it into the dash, before putting the head unit back over the whole lot. "Perfect!" he said, smiling stupidly. He was quite proud of himself. He glanced over to Derek, who was still quite close, and Derek saw his eyes flick to his lips again.

And in less than a heartbeat, Stiles leaned in towards him and kissed him.

* * *

He wasn't quite sure what he was thinking when he did it. But he wanted to know what it felt like. He wanted to feel Derek's lips, to taste them, to feel Derek's skin on his own, breathe him in. It was all a pretty fast rush of  _want need must have_ but Stiles never expected to act upon it. He didn't usually. He'd usually go home and masturbate furiously while muttering Derek's name in a litany. He had always imagined taking the opportunities, but never did.

Why did he do it this time? He wasn't sure, but he was sure that Derek tasted ten thousand times better than he looked and the man smelled amazing and Stiles had not been prepared for the sensation of stubble, which was now rubbing against his neck as Derek kissed and licked at his pulse. Derek's reaction was actually quite reassuring. He hadn't pulled away or punched Stiles in the face. That alone was good. The fact that he kissed back was even better.

Stiles hadn't noticed his ears had made an appearance until Derek's hand running through his hair caught onto one of them, and the sound that came from Stiles' mouth was alarming and loud and enough to make them both jump back. It had been like when Derek touched his tail, sending a wave of heat through Stiles' body, down his spine, across his skin, straight down south. But it didn't happen when Stiles touched them. It had never happened before with his ears.

"What -?" said Derek, "What was that?"

Stiles' ears twitched, and he reached up to pat them down. "Uh - I don't know. They don't do that when I touch them." His voice was shaking. He could feel an erection straining against his jeans and he could feel his skin heating up and any confidence he'd had ten seconds ago had vanished. "Uh, I have - homework. I gotta go. Bye!"

Stiles knew it wasn't cool, almost definitely was the least cool thing he'd ever done, but he had no idea what his ears were doing and he couldn't think properly. His brain was a haze and he couldn't concentrate. He barely remembered the drive home and he wondered the whole night after what Derek's face looked like as he ran away with his tail literally between his legs.

He might not have seen Derek's face but Derek's beard rash was all over Stiles' neck, and if that didn't go away by morning Stiles would have to borrow some of Lydia's makeup, or one of Isaac's scarves.

* * *

 

 _When you feel embarrassed, then I'll be your pride  
_ _When you need directions, then I'll be the guide_


End file.
